Daddy Hiei
by Kenny-Chan 674
Summary: This is the sequel to Parenthood: HieiKurama! This is about the time Hiei spends with Little Kuronue while Kurama's on a business trip! Kuronue has a few surprises for Kurama and Hiei when Kurama gets back! This story is dedicated to Moon-princess-Usagi!


Alrighty then for all you Parenthood fans! This is the sequel to it. I hope this is as good as Parenthood HieiKurama because it was so long ago that I wrote that! Oh well....drop a review please!

Also this story is dedicated to Moon-princess-Usagi because she wanted me to write a sequel! Thanks so much Moon-princess-Usagi for supporting the first story! Hope you like this.

______________________________________________________________________________

"Alright Hiei are you one hundred postive that you will be able to watch Kuronue by yourself?" Kurama asked as he picked up his suitcase. Kurama was going on a business trip for one week and leaving Hiei to watch Kuronue.

"Of course fox." Hiei scoffed as if the idea was ludicris that he couldn't take care of a 1 year old baby. After all he had stayed at home with just Kuronue dozens of times before.

"Alright I will see you in a week." Kurama gave Hiei a kiss and Kuronue a kiss on the cheek and left.

Hiei looked down at his sleeping son who was sound asleep in his arms unaware that his 'daddy' left for a week.

Hiei sighed and sat and took a little nap himself waiting for Kuronue to wake.

- hour later -

Hiei opened his eyes and stretched then relization popped into his head. Kuronue wasn't in his arms. Hiei jumped up, where could have he gotten to? Kuronue could only crawl! For god's sake he couldn't be that far!

Hiei walked along the apartment trying to find little Kuronue. when he heard giggling coming from the kitchen. Hiei cautiously walked in and was shocked.

Kuronue had thought it funny to get into the flour bag and rip it in half. flour. was. everywhere.

"KURONUE!" Hiei yelled and picked up his flour covered son whom he promptly smacked on his diaper covered butt a little harder than needed. So in turn Kuronue began crying.

Hiei was too mad at the mess in the kitchen to be sympathetic right now. He set his son on the floor in the living room and sighed and got out a wash clothe and began scrubbing the cabinets.

- One hour a thirty minutes later -

A still seething fire demon came strutting out from the kitchen covered in water and flour very, very pissed at his son.

Little kuronue was sitting on the floor, still covered in flour, playing with his toys. He looked up at his 'mother' and smiled and giggled at the fact Hiei was covered in flour.

Hiei growled angrily, so angrily that Kuronue shut up and began crying.

Hiei turned and stomped into the bathroom and began cleaning. How come that brat never ever did anything good for him!? Oh sure when Kurama came in the mix he was a sweet little angel but as soon as Kurama was gone, he caused all sorts of trouble.

This was the first time Hiei had ever been mad at his son and it was strange to not want to go out and hold him and tell him everything was okay. After all Kuronue didn't do bad things just to Hiei.

Why Hiei remembered that Kuronue had colored on Kurama's business papers with marker.

Hiei sighed and came back out and picked up his sniffling son and carried him to the bathroom and filled up the tub and began washing him.

As he scrubbed Kuronue's red hair Hiei admired it how much it felt and looked like Kurama's.

"You know. I'm was mad at you." he said looking down at the red eyes that matched his.

Kuronue blinked up at Hiei.

"But I got over it." Hiei smiled and kissed his son's forehead.

- That night -

After a quick dinner Hiei set Kuronue in bed and got him comfortable. "Night." he said kissing Kuronue's forehead.

As Kuronue began sleeping Hiei picked up his little bandaged hand that concealed the dragon. He smirked at how powerful Kuronue would be when he was older.

Hiei soon went to bed, when he was curled up sleeping peacefully he felt something tugging on his blanket. He opened his eyes and sat up and looked down and saw Kuronue trying to climb into his bed.

Hiei sighed and picked him up and shared the bed with him stroking his sons hair so he would sleep.

_This kid is too spoiled. _Hiei thought in his mind as he closed his eyes too sleep.

- Morning -

Hiei felt a little sick as he opened his eyes at sat up. Kuronue woke too and his stomach rumbled.

Hiei stood and took him to go get some breakfast. As he fed him he wondered why he felt like he was going to puke. After eating Hiei gave Kuronue another bath.

After that he just set Kuronue in his playpen when the phone rang. Hiei shot over and picked it up and answered.

"Hn." he said.

"Hello Hiei." kurama chuckled.

Hiei smiled slightly. "Fox."

"How's it going?" Kurama asked leaning against the wall listening for any bad noises in the background.

"Good Kuronue cause a bit of trouble yesterday." Hiei said turning to see his son look up as if he knew that he was being talked about.

"Oh?" Kurama smirked slightly. "What kind of trouble."

Hiei explained all about the flour.

Kurama laughed. "Well, he's only a baby he's gonna do stuff like that."

"Would you like to say hi to him?" Hiei asked looking back over at Kuronue who was still watching him.

"Sure."

Hiei walked over and kneeled down and turned the phone on speaker. "It's daddy." He said to Kuronue.

Kuronue squealed happily.

"Hello baby." Kurama sounded like he was grinning.

Kurnoue giggled and touched the phone. Which Hiei told Kurama.

"I'll be home soon baby." Kurama said softly from the other end of the line.

Kuronue huffed.

Kurama chuckled. "Are you being a good boy for 'mommy'?" Kurama asked.

Kuronue scoffed in a perfect baby imitation of Hiei.

Hiei and kurama laughed. "Well I have to go I'll see you guys in week." Kurama said and hung up.

Kuronue began crying at losing the sounds of Kurama's voice.

Hiei picked him up and soothed him but his mind was elsewhere. He was still thinking of his upset stomach this morning.

- Next morning -

Hiei puked when he had woken up. Deciding not to get worried just yet Hiei decided to let this go until the next day.

After kuronue was fed it was up to Hiei to keep him entertained which proved to be harder than ever.

Hiei tried toys. No reaction.

Reading him a book. No reaction.

doing funny faces. Still nothing.

Even singing and still didn't get a reaction out of the tiny baby.

Hiei sighed and decided to go take him to the park to play. He picked up the baby and carried him to go get ready.

He slung the baby bag over his shoulder and walked out and headed for the park.

- Park -

Hiei laid the blanket down and set the one year old demon on it and handed him a set of plastic keys to entertain himself with. Once that was done he turned and began getting stuff to change Kuronue's diaper.

When he was finished he turned to start and sighed when he saw Kuronue wasn't there. He pulled off his headband and searched for the little demon's energy.

He soon found the little demon crawling along the grass to another stroller. The mother in front of the stroller had seen Kuronue and was watching him with a smile.

"There you are!" Hiei said picking him up just as he reached the mother.

"He's cute." the mother smiled at him.

Hiei grunted a thanks and turned and began walking away. Soon he reached the blanket and set Kuronue down and unbuttoned his sleeper and checked the diaper which he found wet.

He quickly began changing but...while he was changing he felt something....fuzzy on kuronue's tail bone. He furrowed his eyebrows and turned the baby over and gasped when he saw a tiny little tail protruding from Kuronue's skin. And when I say tiny i mean tiny. It wasn't even an inch long yet.

Hiei was surprised at this but smiled slightly. "Well your daddy will be pleased." he said and continued dressing the baby. Once done he stretched out and watched Kuronue crawl along playing in the grass. Then what happened next shocked and made Hiei so happy it couldn't be described in words.

Little Kuronue started to stand. He pushed himself up into a standing position, wobbled a bit, then began trying to step forward but he fell down.

"Come on try again." Hiei said encouragingly. So Little Kuronue once more began pushing himself up. Once he was up he took a shaky step and managed to stay up. He took another step forward. Then another and then began to waddle a little ways. Then he turned and waddled over to his 'mother' who scooped him up and hugged him proudly.

Hiei had a happy grin on his face and petted Kuronue's hair, he only wished Kurama had been there to see that.

Once they both calmed Kuronue began taking a nap so Hiei decided to take him home.

- Next Day-

"Last day." Hiei muttered as he bathed Kuronue. "Kurama will be back tomorrow." Hiei said rinsing out Kuronue's hair.

Hiei took Kuronue out to the living room after he had put Kuronue in a diaper. He set Kuronue in his play pen and handed him some plastic keys when there was knock.

Hiei went over and opened the door and saw Yukina smiling at him with Yusuke and Kuwabara.

"Hello Hiei." Yukina said and hugged her brother.

Hiei nodded slightly and hugged Yukina back and then headed in the others following.

"How's he doing?" Yusuke asked looking over the playpen and saw Kuronue shaking the keys around.

"Great." Hiei said sitting lazily. "He walked yesterday." Hiei said proudly.

"Oh Hiei that's great!" Yukina said happily.

"He's also growing a tail." hiei said nodding.

"A tail?!" Kuwabara looked surprised.

"Yes a tail. do you need a defination?" Hiei asked raising an eyebrow.

- One argument later-

Hiei once again felt sick actually this morning he had puked. "I'll be back." Hiei said standing and going into the bathroom.

He pulled out the pregnancy test he had used when he was pregnant with Kuronue. He used it.

He sat on the toliet seat and waited for the results.

-2 minutes later -

Hiei looked down and saw a red plus sign staring at him. He stood and walked out clutching the test.

Hiei stood in the doorway with a blank expression.

"What's wrong?" yukina asked worriedly.

"I'm pregnant." Hiei said.

- Next day -

"Hiei?" Kurama asked stepping into the living room and setting his suitcase down and taking off his jacket.

it wasn't Hiei that came walking out to greet him. But Kuronue. Little Kuronue waddled out and sqeauled and waddled really fast over to Kurama.

"Kuronue!" Kurama breathed and knelt down and scooped him up. "I...can't believe it you can walk..." Kurama said softly.

"he learned two days ago." Hiei said coming in.

Kurama kissed Kuronue's cheek and walked over and hugged Hiei and gave him a sweet kiss.

"Kuronue's also got another surprise for you." Hiei said when kurama had pulled away.

"Another one? How many more are there?" Kurama chuckled.

Hiei picked up Kuronue and pulled down the diaper and showed Kurama the tail.

Kurama smiled and kissed Hiei happily. "Oh Hiei these are very nice welcome home presents." Kurama said.

"That's not all." Hiei said quietly.

"Really? What else could there be?" Kurama asked chuckling again.

"I'm pregnant." hiei said softly.

It took about 5 minutes for the information to sink in before Kurama cheered, "Hiei!" And scooped Hiei up and twirled him around.

Hiei smiled a little and hugged Kurama back.

"Well now you really are becoming a mommy, Hiei." Kurama teased setting him down.

"Daddy." Hiei said. "I am just as much these babies daddy as you are." Hiei said.

"It does not matter. We now have more important things to worry about." Kurama said laying his hand on hiei's stomach.

"I'm still not going to be called mommy anymore." Hiei said laying his hand over Kurama's.

Hiei and Kurama kissed while Kuronue watched them giggling.

Yes, their lives were complete.

______________________________________________________________________________

I know...it sucked.....please review though!


End file.
